1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus configured to process a substrate, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a substrate, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a substrate, including a process of forming a silicon carbide (hereinafter referred to as SiC) epitaxial film on the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
SiC is attracting attention as, in particular, a power device material. Meanwhile, it is known that SiC is difficult to manufacture as a crystalline substrate or device, in comparison with silicon (hereinafter referred to as Si).
Meanwhile, when a device is manufactured using SiC, a wafer in which a SiC epitaxial film is formed on a SiC substrate is used. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a SiC epitaxial growth apparatus for forming a SiC epitaxial film on a SiC substrate.
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration that can process a large number of SiC substrates simultaneously using a batch-type vertical thermal processing apparatus. In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a boat insulating part, which is an insulating member, configured to make it difficult for heat from a susceptor to be transferred to a lower side of a processing furnace.